1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for making lens modules, more particularly to a method for making lens modules in a manner of wafer level packaging. The invention also relates to a lens module made by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese Utility Model No. M314431 discloses a lens module 1 including a substrate 11, a sensor chip assembly 12, and a lens assembly 13. The sensor chip assembly 12 is mounted on the substrate 11, and is electrically connected to the substrate 11 via solder balls 121. The lens assembly 13 covers the sensor chip assembly 12, and includes a barrel 131 and a lens 132.
Conventionally, the aforesaid lens module 1 is made individually. Therefore, the productivity is low and the production cost is relatively high.